particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Valens
The House of Valens is a non-ruling house of in the Federal Commonwealth of Sekowo. History The House of Valens as a noble house itself is relatively new, having been founded in the early twenty-fifth century, however the family lineage can be traced back to the mid sixteenth century. Ancient Family The first records of the Valens family have been traced back to the 1550's, when the family received notoriety in Luthori for its excellence in duty as Knights. The Valens family maintained an uncodified system of continuing the family line for hundreds of years under a system of Cognatic primogeniture all the way into the twenty-fifth century. During a period ranging from the late twentieth century to mid-twenty first century the family immigrated to Dovani, originally to Hulstria and eventually to Sekowo. Founding of the House of Valens The House of Valens was established in 2420 in what is now Western Lourenne shortly after the family left Sekowo, having foreseen the danger that staying would bring when the Aretic government came to power. While not all of the reasons as to why the House came to be are known one of the main reasons known is that the family wished to renew its ancient history of being known as a family of honorable warriors, a feat that many believed could only be accomplished by centralizing and making official the family. Following the fall of the Aretic government in the late 2430's and the establishment of a new, free and democratic state the House of Valens migrated back to their home in Sekowo to rebuild and re-integrate themselves back into the country. Recent History The recent history of the House of Valens is considered to be an era of great change as many in the family began to severely question the traditional structure of things, particularly traditions that many had found distasteful and unethical for atleast two-hundred years previous. The most recent history (and present) is considered to be the reform era as the families traditional system of primogeniture, in place of just over one-thousand years has seen fundamental changes and reforms, some of which continue on and into the present day. Structure Traditional The original primogeniture structure, which lasted for a millenia used by the family was roughly Agnatic-Cognatic, that is a system where females could inherit the title of head of family (the Monarch in Monarchies) if they were the only member of their generation fit to lead or had been elected to the position do to an act of great honor, however they were required to have been direct descendants and the title was passed onto the first born male child unless otherwise specified. Modern The modern system can, in some ways be seen as the obvious evolution of the old system, itself seen as highly progressive during its creation. The modern system is based on Absolute primogeniture, wherein either the oldest member of the generation, regardless of gender inherits the title of head of family or, similar to the traditional system, have been elected to the position, usually do to an honorable act, or in some cases simply on merit. Genealogy The Valens family Genealogy can be traced back all the way from the modern day to the families founding in the mid sixteenth century. Category: Nobility Category: Sekowo